Linked
by monev
Summary: Elsa's life consists of work-eat-sleep. Her work colleagues say she needs something new in her life and sign her up to a dating website. (Elsanna) (mAU).
1. Chapter 1: Twisting Her Arm

**Warning: contains lots of swearing throughout.**

* * *

"Urrgh."

 _Fucking Alarm._

Elsa reached over to her bedside table and smacked the top of the noisy device.

 _5 more minutes_

…

 _Fucking Alarm._

Her arm reached over to the device again turning it off for good. She retracted her arm up to her face and rubbed her eyes. She slowly tuned her head to look at the time. 5:06 AM. The blonde sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, resting her feet on the carpet.

Elsa finally got off the bed and headed towards the bathroom, turned the shower on and removed her thin top and shorts she wore to bed.

The water was cold at first forcing her to wake up. After washing her hair and body she turned off the water, jumped out and wrapped a towel around herself.

Walking back into the bedroom she sat in front of her dresser facing the mirror. She grabbed the hairdryer and brush, and set about trying to tame the platinum blonde locks. Once the blonde's hair was dry she walked to her closet pulling out a blue suit and white shirt

Elsa sat back in front of the mirror and sectioned her hair onto three. She started looping them together until they were in a nice braid that lay over her left shoulder. She pushed her bangs back over her head then used clips ties and product to hold them in place.

Elsa let out a sigh, putting down all her tools and looking into the mirror, ice blue eyes staring back at her. Inspecting her work she turned her head left and right before nodding, getting up and waling over to the kitchen.

She grabbed a bowl and poured some cereal, then added milk. Taking the bowl over to the sofa in the living area she turned the TV on and began to eat. The news was boring, same old, same old. Weather is warm, politics, and murderers.

Elsa looked glanced to the clock on the bottom left of the news channel, 5:57 AM. _Well time to go._

The blonde got up from her seat, turned off the TV, grabbed the car keys and walked towards the door. After double checking it was locked she turned round and headed down the steps to her driveway, she pressed the button on the fob and got into the blue car. It automatically connected to her phone, and her new favourite playlist started.

The drive to work was quiet. The time obviously helped. It was only a 15 minute drive before she arrived, leaving another 15 minutes to get sorted before work started.

* * *

Her workplace was a large multi-floor office building. It was a very wealthy company, so had a modern design and high tech equipment. Elsa worked in the IT department with two colleagues. Their jobs were to make sure everyone's computes in the building were working smoothly. If anyone had any problems they would email or call the IT department. Preferably email.

Elsa got into the elevator and pressed the 1st floor button.

 _Way too early to be using stairs._

The elevator dinged and the door opened. The blonde walked out and over to her desk that was in the corner of the room. The whole far wall had a floor to ceiling window, in front of that there were three desks with the chairs facing away from the window. The edges of the room were messy with old broken IT equipment, paperwork and cardboard packaging from new replacement products.

"Good morning Elsa" Kristoff loudly announced standing up from his desk chair stretching his arms and back.

"Shut up Kristoff, you know I don't talk until I've had coffee."

Kristoff smirked and sat back down.

Elsa walked over to her desk placing the coffee cup down with her keys. She pulled her chair out and sat down, turning on the iMac.

Elsa sipped her coffee and scanned through her schedule for the day. She turned to Kristoff and asked. "Where's Olaf, he's going to be late."

"He took the morning off remember? He's picking up his new car. He told us both yesterday." Kristoff replied.

"Oh shit, yeah." She said turning back to her screen.

"He should be back just before lunch. Though looking at the schedule there's not going to be much he can do. Or any of us for that matter."

"We could sort through all this mess." Elsa said gesturing to the broken equipment and cardboard that was scattered around the room.

Kristoff laughed. "Good one Elsa." He got up from his seat and walked towards the elevator. "I have a job on 5th sounds like a biggie. I'll see you later." As he finished the doors opened Kristoff got in and pressed the button.

Elsa watched the doors close then looked back to her screen, she started her morning task of replying to emails and scheduling jobs.

The morning soon passed, Kristoff got back from his job, and the schedule was clear for the rest of the afternoon. Olaf had arrived bringing 3 cups of coffee and doughnuts for the team. They all gathered around Elsa's computer. This was a lunchtime tradition. They always sat round together and loaded up Netflix. Elsa continued the latest episode of the series they'd been watching. The three sat in silence intently watching the action on screen.

When the episode ended they discussed and reviewed on what they think would happen next. Before long they had run out of things to talk about. This was always the part that Elsa dreaded, the get out of jail free card for awkward silences always seemed to be Elsa's life, or lack thereof. As if on cue Kristoff piped up.

"So Elsa, how's life."

The platinum blonde let out a huff of air. "It's good."

"Have you met anyone yet?" Olaf asked smirking at Kristoff. The boys both knew exactly where this was going.

"No" Elsa quickly replied.

"Well it's about time you should, you're not getting any younger." Kristoff pointed out.

Olaf bounced up and down with excitement "Hey! Have you seen that new dating site? We should totally sign Elsa up!" He beamed, clapping his hands together.

"Oh yeah! What was it called, Linked?"

"Yeah that's the one, it new only been out a few weeks, but people are saying really good."

"I am not signing up for a dating site." Elsa said coldly "besides were at work, we have better things we could be doing!" She folded her arms across her chest and stared at the pair.

"You can do what you want, but we're going to sign you up. Now you can sit here and help or you can leave us to it. It's up to you." Kristoff said grabbing the mouse, closing Netflix and brining up a new Google page.

Elsa rubbed the bridge of her nose. "You two are fucking dicks."

"And you love us for it." Olaf replied.

Kristoff brought up the Linked webpage and clicked sign up.

He read the text aloud. "I am a woman seeking a man. We'll change that." He clicked the drop down box and selected woman. "There, I am a woman seeking a woman."

Elsa choked on her coffee spilling it down her chin. She put the cup down and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, still coughing she asked "How." Her mouth continued to move but no words came out.

The boys laughed before the larger one said. "It's obvious Elsa."

"Is it?" She asked with a face of terror.

"Yep, it's kind of hard not to notice you drooling when a hot girl walks past."

Olaf chipped in. "Yeah remember when we went to that restaurant a few weeks back and Elsa was practically undressing that red head girl with her eyes!"

The boys rocked back and forth on their chairs with laughter. Elsa blushed her face burning bright red. Her platinum blonde hair making the new color even more noticeable.

"While biting her lip!" Kristoff added.

"She's not denying it!" Olaf laughed.

Elsa's blush deepened making the tips of her ears turn red. _She was fucking hot though._ She thought.

"Your not wrong there Elsa. I'd give her a nine" Kristoff said wiping his eyes.

 _Wait I said that out loud?_ "Fuck!" Elsa said as she covered her face with her hands.

"Nah, what are you on about, she was a ten if I'd ever seen one." Olaf said.

"Both of you shut up." Elsa said from behind her hands.

Kristoff clicked next, "Ok next one! I'm looking for a relationship or a quick fuck?"

Elsa chocked again, coffee dribbling down her chin onto her lap "Fuck sake, why do you always say stupid shit while I'm drinking."

"Coincidence." Kristoff shrugged.

Kristoff selected relationship and clicked next. The three of them went through the remaining questions, there were a lot of them, some more personal while some were just stupid. Olaf had wandered back over to his own desk.

"And finish!" Kristoff said, clicking the finished button.

Matched profiles began to load. Kristoff leaned forward while Elsa sat back.

"Oh my god look at these! Look at her! Olaf come over here!" Kristoff beamed.

You could practically hear Elsa rolling her eyes as Olaf came over.

"Wow, fuck Elsa sign me up!" Olaf said leaning on the desk.

Elsa got up. "Alright I'm out of here, seeing as we're doing fuck all. I'll see you on Monday."

"Sure thing Els, I'll text you the user and password." Kristoff shouted as the doors closed on the elevator.

* * *

Elsa pulled up on her driveway, got out and walked towards the house. As she unlocked the door her phone vibrated. She entered the hallway and set her keys down, pulling out her phone and walked towards her study. She looked at her phone and read the message.

Kristoff: Just finished setting the rest of the profile up. User is ElsaArendelle Password is Thankmelater1

Elsa sat at her desk, opened the lid of her laptop and logged into her new dating profile. _Where did he get that picture from?_

She started to read the text Kristoff had written on her 'about me' section.

'Hi I'm Elsa

I'm quite shy, but liven up one I get to know people.

I like walks, chocolate and anything techy.

Not much else to say?... Oh and I have a mind blowing pair of tits :)

-Elsa'

 _What an absolute-_

She grabbed the mouse, clicking profile, options. "It must be around here somewhere. Ahh delete!"

She clicked the mouse, a confirmation message popped up asked her to confirm the deletion of her profile. Just as she was about to press yes, a chime sounded form her laptop. Knowing the noise, her eyes instinctively looked up to the top right corner, an email notification popped up.

The notification displayed the first line of the message, it read;

'Hi, I'm Anna.'

* * *

 **A/N: Not sure how much more of this there will be, I have some ideas for 2 or 3 chapters. There's no drama or bad guys etc. & Elsa doesn't have any bad depression or hidden secrets.**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Is This Real Life?

The notification retracted back, but Elsa's eyes stared at the pixels it used to occupy. Every emotion she could think of hit her at once, her stomach screwing into a ball, palms getting sweaty and mouth becoming dry. She gulped and slowly moved her mouse from the 'yes' button over to 'no' and clicked, sparing her profile to live another day.

Elsa opened her email app and waited for her inbox to load, she clicked on the latest message, and it popped up in a new window.

'Hi I'm Anna,

Just seen your profile! Would love to meet and get coffee sometime? I'm free all weekend!

Oh and just a heads up, I think you've left your profile logged in and your friends have altered your bio?

Tell them I'd like to judge for myself ;)

Hope to see you soon!

-Anna'

 _Ok, she just wants to meet and have coffee, I can manage that! I just need to reply…but it's too soon, she'll think I'm desperate. I'll wait an hour. No I'll wait until the morning! Then it looks like I actually have a life!_

 _At least she seems nice, even guessing right about the two fucks at work._

Elsa spent the rest of the evening gaming, only taking a break to order pizza. Eventually she went to bed, stomach still knotted because tomorrow could be a very different Saturday.

* * *

The blonde got up surprisingly early considering she hadn't slept very well, her mind was too active. Planning out all the different scenarios that could take place. She was now sat in front of her laptop, typing up her response to Anna. She had been at it for 45 minutes so far. Typing then deleting, then retyping. Nothing sounded right, it was either too formal, or too friendly - like she'd known the girl for ten years.

She read her latest draft aloud.

"Hi, I'm Elsa. I would love to go get some coffee, I'm free after lunch. I know a good coffee shop in the mall. Let me know if you're available."

 _This will have to do._

Her mouse hovered over the send icon. She closed her eyes, index finger putting pressure on the button. She sucked in a deep breath of air and clicked. Her eyes remained closed as she heard the sent chime play.

She kept her eyes closed and slumped into the chair, starting to day dream, her mind wandered back a few weeks.

 _Why the fuck am I doing this._

Elsa was in Kristoff's truck along with Olaf. They were going out for the evening, Kristoff's idea, he wanted them to go out for a meal. He thought it would be nice for them to see each other outside of the office.

Olaf agreed straight away, while Elsa took a bit more persuading. Eventually though she caved, and reluctantly agreed to tag along.

"We're here!" Kristoff shouted while undoing his seatbelt.

The three of them got out of the car and walked into the restaurant. They were greeted at the door and escorted an empty table.

The décor was old and warmly, a large log fire roared on the opposite wall. The waiter took the drinks order and glided over to the bar area.

"It's pretty nice in here" Olaf said.

"Yeah!" The larger man said. "It gets really good reviews online."

Elsa was looking around at the antique furniture that lined the walls, her eyes suddenly stopped when they fell upon an auburn colour a few tables forward and to the left. _Holy fuck._

The colour was amazing in the low, warm light. It belonged to a young girl, Elsa guessed a year or two younger than herself, but she could only see the back of her head. The red head lifted her arm and tucked some of the hair behind her ear, revealing the right half of her freckled face. _Holy fuck._

"Elsa!" Olaf tapped his hands on the table in front of the blonde.

Elsa startled, blinking her eyes a few times "What?"

Olaf pointed to the waiter who was standing on the right side of their table. "I said are you ready to order Elsa?"

"No sorry." She squeaked.

Olaf turned back to the waiter and smiled, "Just give us a few more minutes."

Elsa brought the menu up, covering her blushing face. She decided on what she was having and placed the menu back down when the heat had left her cheeks.

Eventually they ordered their meal and after a short while of Kristoff talking and talking, the food arrived.

During the meal Elsa's eyes would flicker over to the red head, checking in on how she was doing. Half way through her food she saw the girl stand up, and bend right over her chair to pick up her bag. _Oh my god._ Elsa swallowed causing a piece of food so scrape against her throat, she coughed and grabbed her water taking a soothing sip.

Placing the glass down her eyes looked over to the girl's empty seat, then quickly scanned the room. Her stomach clenched and heart jumped when she noticed the red head walking straight towards them. _Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. Act normal. Act normal._ Her eyes traced down the red heads body. _Fuck me those hips!_ Elsa was subconsciously biting her lip, watching the red head make her way over. The blonde held her breath as the red head girl walked passed and entered the bathrooms down the hall behind them.

Elsa let out a loud sigh. And glanced up to Kristoff who had a massive shit eating grin on his face. _What's up with him…Oh wait? No! She's mine! You keep the fuck away from her. I saw her first!_ The blonde's mind screamed at him as they locked eyes. Kristoff smile only grew larger, if that was at all possible.

The blonde girl heard her laptop chime, she looked around the restaurant confused. Her phone vibrated against her desk, brining Elsa back to reality. She looked around her study and rubbed her eyes.

 _God, was I that obvious._

She sat up in her chair, and grabbed the mouse waking the laptop up from its sleep. Anna had replied saying she's free, and to meet her by the water fountain in the mall after lunch. She'd given Elsa her number instructing her to text when she arrived.

Elsa jumped up from her seat and dashed into her bedroom. Flinging clothes left and right. She had absolutely no idea what to wear. She went through various outfits, not happy with any of them. _We're just getting coffee._ She pulled out a pair of denim shorts, a white top, and a blue blazer with the sleeves rolled up. She put her platinum locks into their usual braid. She glanced at the clock and set off for the mall.

* * *

Elsa sat on the bench that surrounded the large fountain, clutching her phone in her left hand. She'd just sent Anna a text, letting her know she'd arrived. She was enjoying the sound of water trickling behind her ear. Watching people walk from shop to shop. She wasn't too nervous until she saw a certain red head walk through the doors of the mall.

The girl was wearing a summer dress with blue, red and yellow flowers on it. The dress stopped just above her knees. The red hair was done into two separate braids that hung over both shoulders. She held her phone in her right hand.

Elsa squinted her eyes. _Is that the girl from the restaurant? What is she doing here? Why is she looking at me like that? Oh shit she's coming over. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Why is she smiling at me? Does she remember me? Oh god look at those legs! This is something Kristoff would plan, where the fuck is he?_

Elsa glanced around, but couldn't spot the blonde man. Her eyes were soon back on the red head who was bouncing over with excitement. She stood over Elsa, the blonde looking up, subconsciously biting her lip and locking eyes with the girl.

"Are you Elsa?" The girl asked.

 _She asked a simple question answer her dammit._

"eeermm y-y-es." Elsa stuttered, _fucking nice one._

The red head squealed with excitement. "Hi I'm Anna"

 _Anna? Why does that sound so familiar, like it was something I was supposed to do?_

The blonde's eyes widened. _Oh, fuck no._

"Should we go get that coffee?" Anna asked pointing over her shoulder.

Elsa nodded, that was about all she could do. She stood and took a step forward, suddenly realising that her legs didn't want to cooperate anymore. She started to stumble forward and instinctively grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be Anna's arm.

Anna pulled her back to her feet and sensing the blonde's nervousness she sat them both back down on the bench.

"If you wanted to hold hands all you had to do was ask." Anna joked.

Elsa blushed and quickly let go of Anna's arm. Turning her head to face away from Anna, squeaking out a "sorry."

 _Fucking hell, it had to be her. This is going to be the most embarrassing day of my life._

"I must say they are pretty mind blowing."

 _What?_ Elsa turned round to meet the read heads gaze, she then followed her eyes down to her own chest. _Oh_. Elsa folded her arms across herself. _Say something. Play it off, it's no big deal. She's smirking so it's just a joke._

"Thanks." Elsa squeaked. _Fucking thanks? Kill me now._

Anna laughed, then cleared her throat "Well, I suppose I should tell you about myself. I'm Anna, I've lived in this town all my life, I love chocolate. I normally hate going on dates because I do this thing where I ramble on, then I get nervous because I think I'm boring the other person. But the nervousness makes me ramble even more, so it's like a downward spiral-..See I'm doing it now!"

Elsa laughed lightly bringing her hand up to cover her mouth. She was now feeling a little better and trusted herself to be able to walk to the coffee shop.

"Should we go get that c-coffee?" Elsa shyly asked.

"Sure!"

* * *

They both sat at a small table in a quiet corner of the room. On her left was the window looking out to the mall, and the water fountain. Both girls had a coffee cup and there was a tray of doughnuts in the middle of the table. Elsa was warming her hand on her coffee. She didn't know why, her hands were already clammy, but she couldn't find a better place for them.

 _Ok so, conversation starters let's see…_

Anna was one step ahead. "So, you look really nice. I love your hair, and the colour! How do you get it to stay in place?"

"Thanks." _Fuck me, is that all I'm going to say today? Think!_ "Erm, I don't know, I-It just falls into this s-style now I've been doing it s-so long." _Why the fuck am I stuttering, I've never stuttered in my life._

"Well it's really nice, I wish I could do that with my hair. Your eyes are beautiful too!"

 _Don't say it, do not say it._ "Thanks." _Fuck sake._

"Well, we should probably try some of these doughnuts!" The younger girl said, carefully choosing one, closing her eyes and taking a bite. She let out a moan as the flavour hit her tongue, she slowly chewed and swallowed. She opened her eyes to look at the blondes blushing face. "You have to try this."

Elsa was just about to lift her hand to grab one when she noticed Anna leaning across the table with her own doughnut. Stretching her hand towards Elsa.

 _Wait she wants me to…Shit, shit, shit. Open your mouth or its going to go all over your face._

Elsa opened her mouth as the red head pushed the doughnut inside. Elsa clamped down, ripping off a bite. Her lips gently brushing against Anna's fingers. _Holy Fuck._ Elsa blushed bright red, the tips of her ears burring as she slowly chewed the delicious snack.

 _Why is she looking at me like that? Wait she knows exactly what she's doing! You little…_

"You blush quite a lot." Anna said taking another bite. "I like it." She said in a husky voice.

 _Yep, she knows exactly what she's doing. You just fucking wait!_

"I'm just going to n-nip to the b-bathroom." Elsa said. She got up and quickly made her way towards the door.

She stood, both hands on the edge of the sink. Looking into the mirror at her reddened face. _Holy fuck, alright, five minutes to calm down. Then I'll play her at her own game._ Elsa smirked, turned the water on and gently splashed her face.

After a few minutes Elsa returned to her seat, and took a sip of her coffee.

Anna was stirring her coffee with the wooden stick. Carefully spinning the liquid both ways, she looked up locking eyes with Elsa, smirk growing on her face. She opened her mouth slowly sticking her tongue out, her hand raised the stick, dripping with coffee and cream. She ran it down her tongue licking off the contents.

Elsa watched, biting her lip. _Nope you win, I give up. Fucking hell that was hot._

Elsa jolted in her seat. She felt something on her leg, it was soft and gliding across her calf. The direction changed and it smoothly retracted in the other direction, before losing contact.

Elsa jolted again, hands balling into fists, as the foreign object made its presence again on her leg. This time moving a lot slower but using more pressure. Elsa looked to Anna, she was looking down into her coffee, eyes half hooded, biting her lip.

Elsa let out a shaky breath she'd been holding, this caused Anna to close her eyes and Elsa could see her bite harder onto her lip.

Elsa focused on the contact, she could feel the softness of Anna's leg she could feel the heat of her sun kissed skin. The movements sent waves up her calf and into her thighs, the blonde could feel herself growing warmer.

 _Bad idea, terrible idea, don't focus on it. Hey look a puppy! ... Oh my god you're going to have to stop Anna before something happens that I don't want to happen in the middle of a coffee shop!_

After a few more swipes Anna retracted her leg, both girls letting out shaky sighs. Anna looked at her phone. "Oh is that the time, sorry, I best get going."

 _Thank fuck._

Elsa checked the time on her own phone "its ok, I-It's about time I g-got going too."

"This was really fun" Anna said as they both exited the coffee shop and headed towards the main doors of the mall.

 _Yeah, and that was with our clothes on!_

"Elsa!" Anna shouted, smacking the blonde's arm.

 _Oh fuck, I'm going to have to work on these slips._

"You're going to have to woo me a bit more to get me out of this." The red head said gesturing to her dress.

Elsa blushed and smiled looking down to the ground.

Anna planted a goodbye kiss on the blondes cheek and whispered "Only a _little_ more." Into her ear. She turned on her heal and headed towards her car. Elsa stood being unable to move, watching the red head bounce away, her hand coming up to touch her tingling ear.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so, less of Kristoff's shenanigans this time (don't worry he'll be back). Hopefully the Elsanna fluff made up for it.**

 **The idea for this was for Anna to gain more and more confidence as the date progressed. Spurred on by the effect she had on Elsa.**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3: Why Me?

Elsa jumped into her car slamming the door and jamming the key into the ignition. She started the car and slammed it into reverse, once off her driveway she put the car into first gear, tyres chirping as she accelerated down the street.

She was late for work. Not by much, but she was never late, and this meant people were going to be asking questions. Especially a certain blonde with shaggy hair.

 _Fucking stupid brain._ Elsa thought to herself. _Why couldn't I just sleep like a normal person, instead of just thinking about Saturday all night?_

Her usual parking spot was taken, causing her to curse the occupant as she pulled in next to it. She walked into the building and glanced at the display showing what floor the elevator was on.

 _Fuck that, I'll take the stairs._

She burst through the door to the office and let out a sign of relief when she noticed it was empty. Walking over to her desk she put her bag down and powered on her computer.

 _Might as well get some coffee while this thing is booting up._

Elsa went downstairs and grabbed her usual coffee, on her way back the elevator was already on the ground floor so she hopped in and pressed the button.

The doors opened and her eyes glanced up to Kristoff now sat at his desk, he looked up to his computer and a stupid smirk started to appear on his face. Elsa tried to ignore him and focused on walking over to her desk. Hoping the coffee in her hand would be a sign to leave her alone.

It wasn't.

"Someone got laid last night!" Kristoff said, doing his usual back stretch with the smirk still on his face.

 _And here we go_. "What?"

"You heard."

"Yeah, and you know I meant 'what the fuck are you on about?'"

Elsa was now sat at her desk, she took a sip of her coffee and logged into her computer. She could see out of the corner of her eye, Kristoff swivel in his chair to face her.

"I can see it in your eyes Elsa, and how you walked in, head held high, straight back. Plus you're late, and you, are never late."

 _Right I can either tell him the truth about the weekend, or lie._ "I went on a date on Saturday." _I'm going to regret that._

Elsa looked over to Kristoff and immediately wanted to punch his stupid smiling face.

"And." Kristoff said.

 _Definitely regret it._ "Well, she was nice. We had coffee, she was flirting quite a lo-"

Kristoff butted in. "Let's cut to the chase Elsa. Did you." He balled his hand into a fist and punched the air twice.

 _What the fuck is that supposed to mean._ "What." Elsa replied shaking her head.

"Did you." Kristoff gestured again, softly punching the air twice.

 _What a fucking moron._ Elsa shook her head, annoyance and frustration creeping onto her face.

Kristoff signed loudly, and basically shouted. "Did you fuck her?!"

Elsa blushed from the loudness and the boldness of the question. She eventually stammered out, "N-no."

"Fuck. That's me ten dollars lighter."

 _What! Did he-_

Elsa's phone thankfully vibrated against the table. She lunged for it, knowing it would shut Kristoff up. Glancing down at the screen she saw a text form Anna;

Anna: Sorry about Saturday, I don't know what came over me! If I've not scared you off, would you like to meet up again?

Elsa smiled down at her phone and let on a quiet hum before typing her reply. They arranged to meet up at Elsa's house after work, and possibly go out and watch a movie later on.

She placed her phone back onto the desk, prompting Kristoff to loudly and sarcastically clear his throat. She looked over to him and could read he wanted to know what the text was about.

"Oh, erm A-Anna is coming over tonight."

 _There's that fucking smirk again. I swear to god-_

"Ehh, I _might_ let you finish early. Seeing as I'm so nice. _If_ you behave."

"Wait, what?"

"Don't say I don't do anything for you."

The morning passed quickly, a nervousness building in the pit of Elsa's stomach, hands beginning to get sweaty. Soon it was time to leave, she gathered her things and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Alright, see you tomorrow. Thanks for letting me go early." Elsa said as she walked to the door for the stairway.

Kristoff smiled and nodded. As Elsa walked through the door she heard him shout. "Give her one for me!"

* * *

Elsa was back at home. She'd had a shower and got changed, thanks to Kristoff letting her go early she had a few hours to kill. Sat in front of her laptop in the study she logged in and began to stalk Anna on Facebook for a while.

Her thoughts soon wandered to the second date and what that means. _Will she want to kiss? Or more? No not more, it's only the second date Elsa._

She loaded up a new Google page. _Better to be safe than sorry._ She googled kissing tips for lesbians, finding a page that told her to try varying styles and to surprise the other person. She read on for quite a while, biting her lip as she thought about researching tips on what comes after. She caved, repeating the mantra of _better be safe than sorry_. So she googled 'sex tips for lesbians', and started reading through the pages.

Elsa hadn't realised but reading through sex tips was making her quite hot. Her teeth were clamped down on her bottom lip as the doorbell rang. The blonde jumped up and quickly closed the laptop's lid. She peered through the glass in the door and recognised the red hair. "Hi Anna" she said swinging the door open.

 _Fucking hell that was high._

Anna completely out did her though as she practically squealed "Elsa."

 _Never mind._ "Come in." Elsa said stepping aside.

Anna walked into the living area, her head looking all around, as she took in the new environment.

"Wow, Elsa it's really nice in here."

"Thanks." _Fuck me we're starting this again?_

"So, do you want to see what movies are showing first before we go?" Anna asked.

"Sure."

"Do you have a computer, the site doesn't work well on mobile?"

"Erm, yeah. It's in the s-study." _Oh shit, please tell me I closed that page._

Anna bounced through to the study and sat on the chair, Elsa stood beside her as she opened the laptop's lid.

"A-actually…I-I'll have to type the p-password for you."

"Ohh a password!" Anna squealed. "Let me try to guess first, I bet I can get it in three tries!"

 _You don't need to, it's going to log straight in because there is no password. Quick! Think, think, think!_

"Wait, it logged straight in, there is no password?"

 _Right time for that amazing excuse._ "Oh yeah, shit." _Kill me now._

Elsa's held her breath as the laptop resumed form sleep. A google chrome window started to load, she tried to look at the address bar but it was too far away to read it. Suddenly a blank google page loaded and Elsa released the breath she'd been holding, and flopped onto the couch next to the desk.

"Wait what's this."

 _Okay, don't move, stay calm. Breathe. It's probably nothing. Wait, why is she laughing? Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. This is so fucking embarrassing. Anna don't look, it was for a… research for some…school. Fuck._

"Lesbian sex?" Anna said, raising an eyebrow. "Didn't know you we're into this kind of stuff Elsa."

 _Fucking hell, fucking hell… Oh is that what it says? I tried to type… maths. Wondered why I was getting nowhere._

"Jesus, lighten up Elsa. I'm only joking." Anna said bursting out into laughter.

Elsa bolted round and looked at the screen to see the same blank Google page. She was sure her face was redder than a tomato. _You little-_

"You should see your face!" The red head said wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm being mean."

"Thanks." _Fucking hell. Nail in the coffin right there._

Anna smiled and turned back to the computer. She opened the local movie theater's website and looked at what was showing next.

"Ooo that new Disney movie is on! I mean, I know some people think it's for kids but I really liked the trailer… W-We don't have to watch it if you don't want to. It was something I was going to watch on my own anyway."

 _Ahh, my time to strike._ "A Disney movie Anna? How childish." Elsa said sarcastically.

Anna's face dropped, pure disappointment. She signed, then continued scrolling down the page.

 _Well you completely fucked that up._ "I'm sorry, I was only joking. I'd love to watch that movie with you."

Anna burst out laughing clutching her sides, "Elsa." She interrupted herself with more laughter. "I know when you're joking Elsa, I was playing along."

 _Well I've just been screwed over._

Despite her embarrassment Elsa started to laugh along with Anna. They smiled at each other, eyes locked. Elsa realized that Anna's eyes have a slight green hue to them. She was mesmerized, her eyes shifted down to Anna's lips. _I wonder what they feel like….and taste like._ Elsa looked back to Anna's eyes and noticed she was looking at her own lips. _Come on Anna…I can't be the one to start, can I?_

Elsa broke the eye contact, turning her head to look at the laptop screen. She let out a sign. _Fucking chicken._

"S-so should we get g-going." Elsa asked, voice shakier than expected.

"Sure." Anna smiled jumping up and grabbing Elsa's hand.

* * *

They walked up the steps of the theater holding hands. Elsa was also carrying a large popcorn they bought to share. Anna pointed to the back right corner, and picked up her pace, dragging Elsa up the stairs. They sat in their seats, Anna immediately lifted the arm that was separating them. She wriggled closer to Elsa, while grabbing a popcorn and throwing it into her mouth.

 _Time to try out these smooth moves._ Elsa grabbed a popcorn and raised it to Anna's face. The red head looked at the snack, then to Elsa and raised an eye brow.

 _Oh god._

"no no" Anna said wagging her finger. She reached down and picked up a popcorn, "together."

 _What._

Anna placed it against the blondes lips, Elsa eventually got the message and opened her mouth. She then pusher her own hand towards Anna's mouth. Her fingers brushed against the softness of her lips. As she let go, her hand lingered slightly, trying to make every millisecond count.

The giant screen turned on and the roomed plummeted into darkness, signaling the start of the movie. Causing Elsa to retract her hand fully and turn to face the entertainment.

During the course of the movie Anna got more and more comfortable with Elsa's shoulder. The blonde was holding her hand, rubbing her thumb across the back. The movie was coming up to then end and the characters were finally resolving their issues.

 _Oh my god don't cry, don't cry. Keep it in._ Elsa looked to Anna from the corner of her eye she could see her intently watching. _She just sacrificed herself for her sister!? And I'm crying…._

A tear fell from Elsa's cheek and landed on their intertwined hands. This caused Anna to look up, smile and plant a kiss on Elsa's cheek, before truing back to the sad scene.

In a twist of good luck the movie had a happy ending and the audience began to leave. Anna got up and held Elsa's hand, pulling her down the stairs and out of the theater, towards the parking lot.

"That was actually really good." Elsa said.

"I knew you'd like it." Anna replied smiling up at the taller woman.

They arrived at Anna's car, the red head opened the passenger door to allow Elsa to enter. Before getting in the blonde looked into Anna's eyes, their bodies close. _Please kiss me._ Elsa waited for a while, looking into her eyes, begging for Anna to do something. Nerves got the better of her and she got into the car with another sigh. Anna softly closed the door behind her.

 _Fuck, she wants me to initiate, how the fuck am I going to do that? Does she know that I lack experience in this sort of thing._

Anna got into the car and started to drive back to Elsa's house. They sat in silence the whole way, although Elsa's brain was screaming thoughts on what to do when the inevitable awkward goodbye comes.

 _Come on Elsa think, you have to do it. You want to do it. Just have a spine for once and –_

"We're here." Anna said pulling onto the curb outside Elsa's house. They both got out and Anna walked Elsa to her door.

"So, I had a lot of fun! We should do this again soon!...I better get going, I have work early tomorrow." Anna waved and started to turn around.

 _Fucking stop her, this is your only chance._ "Wait!"

Anna turned around to face the blonde, who had already taken several steps forward. Their faces were now inches away from each other. Elsa started to lean forward, then paused. She saw Anna mirror her actions. _Come on you can do this._ At once Elsa completely closed the gap smashing her lips onto Anna's, causing their teeth to chatter. Anna didn't mind, she gave back just as much force, tilting her head to the side to deepen the kiss. Elsa's mind was complete mush, she closed her eyes as her senses screamed at her. Elsa pulled away, gasping for air, heart beating out of her chest and feeling very hot.

"I've been waiting for that all night." Anna said, trying to control her own breath.

"Why did you make me start it?" Elsa asked, genuinely curious.

"I always get too far ahead, I wanted to make sure you were ready. I don't want to scare you off."

"You'll never scare me off."

* * *

 **A/N:** **As always thanks for the reviews and follows, it really does mean a lot. And let me know what you thought of the chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the Boys

It was hot, too hot. Elsa rolled down the window in her car, resting her arm on the sill as she drove to Anna's house. She wasn't used to having a car full, it felt weirdly sluggish, and she had to drop gears more often. _That's probably why I'm so hot. Although it could be this stupid dress_.

Elsa was wearing a black dress that hugged her skin, it went down to the middle of her thighs, her hair was in its normal braid, and she was wearing more makeup than usual.

Kristoff and Olaf were sat in the back seats. Dressed smartly in pants, and nice shirts. They had their top buttons undone, both boys feeling the heat too.

It had been two weeks since their movie date, Elsa and Anna had both talked and hung out since then. Their relationship was going nicely. Anna had insisted she met Elsa's friends, Elsa was very reluctant. The only 'friends' she had was Kristoff and Olaf, and the thought of them meeting made Elsa cringe.

As they neared Anna's house Elsa tuned the radio down and spoke up. "Kristoff I'm warning you now, if you say anything stupid-"

"Relax." Kristoff interrupted. "I've got it covered, I'll only say something when it's appropriate."

"That's what I'm afraid of. Can you just say nothing at all?"

"I'm sure she has a sense of humour Els, she's dating you!" Kristoff elbowed Olaf's arm, and he gave out a little giggle. Elsa eyed the pair in the rear view mirror.

They pulled up outside Anna's house. Elsa switched off the car, and tuned around to face the boys. "I'm serious, please don't embarrass me."

"I'll try, but you do get easily embarrassed." Kristoff pointed out.

Elsa let out a huff and got out of the car, walked up to the door and knocked. She took a step back and straightened out her dress.

The door opened revealing a red head with a green strapless dress, and matching heels. "Wow Elsa." The Anna said, "You look beautiful."

"So do you." Elsa replied eyeing Anna up and down.

Anna stepped out, locking the door behind her, as they walked back to the car Elsa spoke, her voice quiet. "Just a pre-warning and apology for Kristof's behaviour tonight, and possibly Olaf too, depending on how much he drinks."

"It'll be fine Elsa."

They both got into the car, Elsa had been practicing the following lines all morning. Trying to get something short and somewhat formal, she immediately tuned in her seat. "Anna, this is Kristoff and Olaf." She said pointing at the pair. "Boys, this is Anna." The three exchanged greetings and soon they were on their way, back to the restaurant that somewhat started all of this.

The drive was thankfully uneventful, the girls held hands in the front, and the boys kept mostly quiet in the back. Elsa saw Kristoff smile and give a thumbs up in the rear view. To which she rolled her eyes. Eventually they arrived in the parking lot and the four of them got out and made their way to the restaurant.

They were escorted to their pre-booked table, and ordered a bottle of wine to share. The waiter poured glasses for the group. He then took their food orders and glided over to the kitchen.

Elsa picked up her glass and took a sip. Her face immediately screwed into a ball. _The fuck is this shit. Tastes like vinegar._

Olaf laughed. "Wine not for you Elsa?" He said taking a sip from his own glass, then humming at the taste.

 _How the fuck do people drink this shit?_ "It's alright, I just don't normally dink it." Elsa lied.

"So," Kristoff began. "How did you two meet?"

"We met online, her bio caught my eye, as well as the obvious." Anna said, gesturing to Elsa.

Kristoff grinned at Elsa, she retaliated with an eye roll and an evil scowl.

"I gotta say, you do look good together, and Elsa had been a lot happier" Olaf said.

Elsa had a faint blush on her cheeks as Anna smiled with pride. "So how's Elsa at work is she demanding and confident or still cute and shy?" Anna asked.

Kristoff piped up with a smirk. "She's frustrated, my personal guess is sexually."

 _Fucking Kristoff we've not even got the food yet!_

Anna grabbed Elsa's hand under the table and squeezed. "I don't think that's true Kristoff, besides she has a girlfriend and you don't. So if anyone here is sexually frustrated it's you." Anna said, sticking her tongue out at the blonde man.

Elsa squeezed Anna's hand back. _Yes, you tell him, what a knob he looks, wait…girlfriend?_

Kristoff smile winded, he loved this kind of stuff. He finally has a worthy opponent.

"Well,"-

Kristoff was interrupted with the waiter placing their food in front of the two girls first, then the boys. All of the dug in, the food was delicious. Elsa took another sip of wine followed by pulling a face of disgust.

"You look really familiar Anna, like I've seen you before somewhere." Olaf said.

Kristoff finished chewing his mouthful. "Yeah- same – I think I've seen you somewhere before. Can't put my finger on where though."

 _For fuck sake I should have thought of this. Why did I suggest this restaurant?_

"hmm I don't know, I don't think I've ever seen you two. I am out and about a lot, but I'm normally too busy stumbling around to notice what goes on around me!"

Kristoff chuckled, "Actually, were you in this restaurant a few weeks back?"

 _Jesus Christ._

Anna tapped her chin, "erm, yeah actually. What a terrible date that was. It was so awkward, I had to retreat to the bathroom for ten minutes to regain some sanity."

"Yep, Elsa knows all about that." Olaf said.

 _Kill me now._

"Yep, do you want me to tell the story-"

"No!" Elsa said, a bit too loudly. _Fuck No._

 _Well me telling it has got to be better than him._ Elsa took a deep breath. "We saw you in here a few weeks ago. And maybe, p-possibly – I kept looking at you."

"Awww." Anna said grabbing Elsa's hand again.

"There's more though. Obviously these two _fucks_ noticed and that's how I ended up on Linked. They actually signed me up."

"Oh, that makes sense with the bio, then you being totally shy. Well that's quite a coincidence."

Elsa laughed. "Tell me about it."

"I've actually snuck a photo of her mentally undressing you, if you want to see it?" Kristoff said.

 _Oh shit please no!_

Anna smirked, "I don't want to see it, besides she doesn't have to mentally picture it anymore."

Elsa blushed and lowered her head. Kristoff's smile widened. "I'm only joking Elsa, I don't have a photo. Although I wish I did."

The meal ended and Elsa drove the group back first to Kristoff's and Olaf's apartment. Then they stopped at Elsa's to hang out for a while, it was still relatively early, and it was the weekend. So no work to get up for.

The girlfriend topic was burning into Elsa's mind she needed to ask about it. Did she just say that to shut Kristoff up? Or she actually mean it? What was the best way to ask about it?

"What are you thinking about Elsa?"

They were both sat on the couch, looking at the TV, not really watching it. Anna's head was on Elsa's shoulder.

"About what you said earlier." Elsa was surprised with the confidence of her voice.

Anna lifted her head up "what did I say?"

 _Well that settles that, she said it to shut Kristoff up._ "Nothing, it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does Elsa. Tell me _please._ " Anna said with a smile, and pleading eyes.

 _Good luck saying no to that,_ "I was thinking about when you said I was your g-girlfriend."

Anna's eyes widened slightly. "Oh yeah I did kind of say that didn't I? I sorry, if you don't want to I'd understand, I was going to leave it up to you to decide – but me being me obviously I end up blurting it out. I don't want to push you too much El-"

Anna was interrupted with soft lips being pressed onto her own. After a few seconds of shock she kissed back. It quickly tuned heated as tongues were pushed into each other's mouths, heavy breaths and moans escaping.

They parted, chests having as they caught some air, "I'd love to be your girlfriend Anna."


	5. Chapter 5: Parents

The sun was out and it was actually pleasantly warm, considering this was supposed to be winter time. Anna loved this weather, so dragged Elsa on a walk. They decided to visit the local park, somewhere Elsa hasn't been in years. They walked down the cobbled pathway, trees lined either side.

"Who knew tress could look so good." Anna said.

"What?" Elsa replied only half listening to what Anna was saying, too lost with talking in the gorgeous scenery.

"I mean, look straight down the path…You can't tell me that doesn't look like a painting."

"It does!"

Anna pulled Elsa's arm into a clearing that led to an open field, Anna dropped her bag to the floor and begins to rummage through it and pulls out a red and white blanket, causing Elsa to raise an eyebrow.

"A picnic Anna?" The blonde said.

"How did you ever guess Elsa?" Anna said with a smug grin on her face. She laid out the blanket on the grass, and began to pull tubs out and place them in the middle. She sat down and patted the ground besides her gesturing for Elsa to sit.

The blonde sat beside her girlfriend who was opening the first tub. She pulled out two sandwiches and gave one to Elsa with a smile.

"Thanks Anna, this is really nice."

Elsa takes a bite and looks up to the blue cloudless sky. She hears a moan coming from Anna, she turns to see Anna taking her the first bite of her sandwich. _Oh my god that was hot._ She couldn't keep a straight face as Anna blushed and lowered her head.

"Wow Anna, I didn't know you were that hungry." The blonde teased.

"I'm very hungry Elsa." She said with a wink.

 _God she's hot. I'm so lucky._

"So, I actually wanted to ask you something." Anna said between bites.

 _Oh shit._

"I'd like you to come have dinner with my parents."

 _Shit indeed._ "I don't know."

"Don't worry, I've already told them you're shy." Anna said giving her a reassuring smile.

This only freaked Elsa out more though. "You've told them!"

"Yeah, I needed to tell them in advance so they can get the food ready and that. If I would've told you at the same time, you would've been freaking out for days! I'm sorry I probably should have asked first."

"Do they know you're gay?" Elsa asked, settling down a little bit.

Anna laughed. "Of course Elsa. They knew the minute I was born! I was probably drooling over the nurses!"

"Do they mind?"

"Not at all." Anna said, reaching out to grab Elsa's hand. "You don't have to Elsa. I would like it if you did, but I'm not going to force you."

Elsa looks back up to the sky and feels Anna squeeze her hand. "Okay I'll do it, can't say I'm going to be the most talkative person ever."

"Oh my gosh, thanks Elsa." Anna said planting a kiss on her temple, "I'll call my mom right now."

"Wait tonight? I don't have any clothes, I only have that one dress and I've still not washed it from the restaurant date." Elsa said looking down to meet Anna's eyes.

"Still! Jesus Elsa it's been weeks! I've got a lot of dresses, you can borrow one of them, I'm sure they'll fit."

"Okay."

* * *

 _This is a bad idea._

"This or this or this, ooh maybe that, yeah that will look good on you." Anna said, as she browsed through the dresses in her closet.

"Anna I haven't even brought clean underwear, and I've been sweating all day. I told you we should have stopped at my place first." Elsa said sat on the bed.

"Relax, go take a shower and put these on." Anna handed the blonde a pile of clothes, consisting of a blue dress, and lacy matching underwear.

Elsa bit her lip and retreated to the bathroom. She took a quick shower, then started getting dressed. The panties fit ok, but the bra was a bit of a problem.

 _I can't wear it like this, can I? I need to ask Anna. But she'll see my-_ Elsa bit her lip and blushed. The bra was a bit too tight. It fastened but it made her look bigger than she was. Elsa took a towel and wrapped it under her arms. "A-Anna!"

"Yeah?" Anna shouted, voice muffled through the door.

"Y-your bra is a bit tight, I'm not sure-"

"Elsa I can't hear you!" Anna interrupted, "Can I come in?"

"Yes." She half shouted, face stating to burn.

The door flung open and Anna came strolling in. "What were you saying?"

"Your bra is a bit tight."

"Oh, how tight…is it hurting?"

"N-no, I'm not sure if it looks bad though."

"Well if you want my opinion you're going to have to drop the towel."

Elsa's faced reddened, as Anna gave her a cheeky smile. She slowly undid her towel and lowered it so it was still covering her stomach and below.

"Oh my god Elsa, how big are you?" Anna's jaw dropped.

Elsa turned around. "Don't stare!" she squeaked.

Anna laughs. "What I'm not allowed to look at my own girlfriend?" She walked out of the bathroom, Elsa could hear her opening draws. She came back in holding another bra. "Here, I bought this one but it was too big. You can have it."

"Thanks." Elsa said, taking it from the red head.

"Well now that you're done in the shower I'm going to take one."

Elsa watched Anna walk to the shower and turn the water on, she then pulled off her shirt and started to undo her bra.

 _Oh my god oh my god._ "Stop Anna!" Elsa shouted, face reaching tomato levels of red.

Anna stopped, then smirked. "What's up? Can't take it?"

 _Yes, you're going to_ _make me_ _ruin the underwear I'm borrowing._

"Oh is that true?" Anna said, strutting over to the blonde. "Well take them off and join me."

 _Oh my fucking God. It's too late Anna!_ _..._ "I'll go and get dressed in the bedroom." Elsa panted, before scurrying out and closing the door behind her. She got dressed then sat on the bed, keeping her legs closed tight as she gnawed on her bottom lip.

 _Fuck me I need her. Badly._

The door opens, making Elsa jump slightly. Anna steps out wearing another green dress, this had sleeves and was a lighter shade than the others.

 _Yep definitely need her._

Anna glances to the time on her alarm clock, "Come on we better get going, don't want to be late!"

* * *

They both get into Anna's car and hold hands, Elsa is looking out of the window at the passing buildings.

"So I should probably warn you about my mom." Anna begins, "She means well but she can ask some inappropriate questions at times, if you don't feel comfortable answering then don't. She won't mind, I've already warned her that your shy but she never listens to me! Anyway I guess I'm just sayi-"

Anna shudders in her seat as Elsa places her free hand on Anna's thigh and squeezes.

Elsa smiles, _now let's see who can be the tease._ She begins to lightly scratch up and down her thigh. Causing Anna to let out a shaky breath.

"Elsa I'm driving!" Anna shouts, blush creeping onto her face. Causing Elsa to laugh and retract her hand.

They arrive at Anna's parents' house, the moment Anna knocks on the door it swung open. An older woman with red hair comes out pulling Anna into a tight hug.

"Oh Anna, I've missed you!" The woman said.

"Mom, it's been like what? A few days?" Anna replied, pulling herself out of the hug.

Both red heads looked towards Elsa, making the blonde shuffle nervously.

"Mom this is my girlfriend Elsa."

Elsa gave a small smile before being wrapped in a hug, so shocked it took her a few seconds to hug back.

"Wow Anna, you've definitely outdone yourself, she's way out of your league."

Anna rolled her eyes and shook her head at Elsa, making her chuckle. Anna grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled her inside.

The house was a good size, and nicely decorated with a modern look. Clean bright colours for the walls and painting lined the hallway. A man came out of one of the doorways wearing an apron.

"Anna! It's nice to see you!"

"Hi Dad." Anna said running over to the man and giving him a hug.

"And this must be Elsa? It's nice to finally meet you, Anna won't shut up about you." The man said.

Both girls blushed and looked to the floor, the parents smiled at each other. Anna's Dad spoke up, "Welcome Elsa! Make yourself at home. Living room is through there, help yourself to the TV. Dinner will be ready soon."

The girls enter the room and sit on the couch, Anna grabs the remote and starts flicking through the channels.

"Your parents seem nice." Elsa whispered.

"See, you were worrying for nothing." Anna whispered back, eyes still trained on the TV guide.

"Anna!" Her Mom shouted form the kitchen. "Could you come set the table for us please honey?"

Anna got up and gave Elsa an apologetic smile before scurrying to the kitchen.

"Wow Anna how did _you_ get _her_?" Her Mom whispered.

"Mooom!" Anna strained.

"She has huge." After a silence she looked up from setting the table to her mother, who was gesturing to her own breasts.

"MOM!"

The older woman chuckles, "I'm just trying to relate honey."

"I know, but can you do it with a different topic?"

The table is soon set and dinner was ready. Everyone took their seas. The parents at the heads of the table, Anna and Elsa facing each other.

 _Say something, you have to thank them for the meal!_ "This is really good." Elsa said taking another bite.

"Thank you." Both parents say in unison.

They hold a polite conversation, asking how the girls met and what they like to get up to. Towards the end of the meal, Anna's mother speaks up. "I'm sorry about asking this, but I'm really curious. How do you guys actually, you know?"

 _Oh shit! She's not actually asking this? This doesn't actually happen does it?_

Anna lowered her eyebrows in confusion, "what?"

 _No Anna! How can you not realise what she's asking?_

Anna's Mom takes another sip of wine, "You know, is it just hands?"

Anna shakes her head, "I'm not following?"

 _Fucking hell Anna stop! Before you can't get out of the hole you're digging._

Anna's Mom lowers her head, voice quiet, like someone might be overhearing. "When you make love."

"MOTHER!" Anna screeches. Both girls' faces burning redder than fire trucks.

"I'm sorry I'm just curious, I know I shouldn't be asking. Sorry Elsa."

"I-I-It's O-Okay." _Fuck me this is bad, this is fucking bad. It can't get any worse than this._

"I'll just do what the youths do, what do you call it? Asking the Googles?" The older woman said.

 _This is worse._

Anna brought her hands up to her face and shouts, "Don't do that Mom, you'll see things!"

"You know what you're Mother's like Anna; once she gets something in her head she can't rest until it's sorted. –You should know of all people." Anna's Dad butted in.

Anna pinched the bridge of her nose, "Oh my God, I can't believe you're making me talk about this, it's so embarrassing."

A silence fell upon the table, no one knowing what to say next. It didn't seem to bother the parents but Anna's and Elsa's minds were racing. Staring at each other across the table, Elsa tried to convey wrapping this topic up with her eyes.

Anna let out a sigh, "I'll talk to you later Mom, and stay away from Google! C'mon Elsa I'll show you my old room."

Anna's Dad waved them off, "We'll have to do this again for Anna's Birthday."

The red head laughed, "Yeah, thank Christ we've got 6 months to recover."

* * *

"Ta da." Anna said opening the door of her old room, taking a few steps and standing in the middle of the space with her arms stretched out. Elsa soon followed looking round. The bed was tucked into her far corner. There was an empty bookshelf. A small desk filled the other corner.

"It's kind of used more as a guest room now."

Elsa smiled, then slowly started to smirk, but she tried to keep it held back.

 _This is going to be hilarious!_ "Oh Anna, the things you must have done on this bed?!"

Anna smiled, and walked over to the blonde who was stood in front of the bed. "I think a better question is; what am I going to be doing on this bed?"

 _Yep this is so- wait what?_

Anna pushed Elsa back, her legs hit the bed and she lost her balance. Having nowhere else to go she flopped down onto the soft sheets. With Elsa on her back Anna crawled on top of her, kissing up her neck onto her jaw line. Anna's left knee was between Elsa's thighs, she slowly pushed it forward making contact with the blonde, as she continued to plant kisses all over her face.

Elsa had to hold back a loud gasp at the contact, she screwed her eyes shut and pushed her head back. The girls were now making out, hands gripping hair, temperature in the room soaring.

"Anna." Elsa panted. "not-not here."

Anna withdrew from the endless kissing, looking deep into the blonde's darkened eyes. "You're right." She breathed. "We need to go back to my place."

"Yeah, like now." Elsa said.

The girls rushed out of the bedroom and back downstairs, they said a quick goodbye to Anna's parents, who didn't fail to notice the lipstick smeared over the young girls faces.

"See you next time Elsa! Have fun!" Anna's mother called from the doorway as the girls got into the car. _Oh you have no idea._ Elsa thought.

The drive back took longer than expected due to the girls having make out sessions at each red light, only stopping when the driver behind beeped their horn. They pulled up outside Anna's apartment and walked towards the door lips locked. Somehow they also managed to unlock it and get themselves inside and made their way to the bedroom.

Elsa pushed Anna onto the bed, the blonde stood at the end with a sly smile.

"Are you sure you're ready Elsa?" Anna asked.

The Blonde crawled onto the bed straddled Anna, roles reversed form earlier. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Elsa replied between planting kisses on the red head's neck. She smiled against the red head, and brought her knee up to her core, earning a moan from the girl. "And that is payback for earlier."

Anna reached around the blonde and grabbed the zip on the back of her dress and pulled. Elsa sat up as Anna lowered the dress to around her waist. Her arms instinctively started to cover her chest. "Ah ah," Anna whispered tugging on the blonde's arms. "If you're not ready we can stop."

Elsa set out a shaky breath and allowed Anna to tug her arms away, "I'm ready, just maybe you first?" She unzipped the back of Ann's dress and slowly pulled it off, and threw it to the other side of the room, she then removed her own dress and flung it to join Anna's.

The older girl lay on top, resting her weight on her elbows, as they continued to make out. Elsa kissed her chin, then neck before making her way down to her bra. "Let's get this off." Elsa growled, Anna lifted her back and unclasped her bra, Elsa pulled it away and took her time to take in the view. "You're so beautiful Anna," Elsa said lowering the girls back towards the bed again. The blonde gripped her nipple between her teeth and squeezed, getting a grunt and a half giggle out of the red head. "Elsa." The girl breathed.

The blonde had already started trailing kisses down her stomach, she grabbed her panties with both hands and slid them down the girl's freckled legs. With the fabric restriction removed Anna instinctively opened her legs wider.

Elsa moved Anna up the bed and propped her head on a pillow, before returning, lying in the middle of her legs. "You're going to have to help me, I-I haven't done this before." Elsa said running her nails down Anna's thighs.

" _Fuck Elsa,_ " Anna breathed, "You're getting me close already…-Just do whatever you think, I'll tell you what feels good."

Elsa reached out and placed a thumb on the red heads core, she slowly swiped up and down. Immediately Anna's mind melted, she had no idea how she was going to communicate anything with her girlfriend.

Elsa soon found Anna's bundle of nerves, and focused her thumb on that, while using her other hand to insert a finger into the red head. Anna let out a "Fuck." As her girlfriend increased the speed.

With sweat starting to form on her head Anna looked down to see Elsa staring right into her eyes, Anna tried to maintain eye contact as much as she could. "Right there, _fuck ELSA."_

Elsa concentrated on keeping up what she was doing, she was looking deep into Anna's eyes as she felt the walls around her fingers clench, suddenly the girls head was thrown back and her hips thrust forward. "ELSA!"

Anna's mind and vision went blank as she reached her climax, shockwaves rippled through her body. Her vision soon returned with Elsa smiling down eye's half hooded. Anna smiled back trying to catch her breath. "I love you Elsa." A few moments passed and Anna realised what she had said, she had been holding it back for a number of weeks, not wanting to say it too soon. Now it was out in the open she felt venerable and nervous, thinking she may have pushed Elsa too far.

Elsa smiled at Anna and kissed her softly, "I love you too Anna." Elsa too was holding back the three little words for some time, also being scared about saying it too soon, Elsa had never got this far into a relationship so had absolutely no clue when it was 'okay' to make the step.

"I think it's your turn." Anna said, rolling on top of the blonde.

Anna slowly removed Elsa's remaining clothing. She lay her down on her back settled between her legs. Anna paused to look at the blonde, who gave a nod, which was all she needed.

Anna swiped her tongue over Elsa's core, making the girl shudder uncontrollably. Elsa grabbed her girlfriend's hair with both hands, "oh my god Anna."

Anna continued working her tongue, her arms wrapped around the blonde's thighs. She glanced up every so often seeing the blonde's eyes screwed tight and her mouth gaping open.

Elsa could feel herself getting close, her fists tightened around Anna's hair. "Anna." She moaned. She suddenly felt her girlfriend stop. She opened her eyes and looked down to the red head with a glistening smirk on her lips. "Anna!"

Elsa threw her head back as Anna started up again, her heart was thundering in her chest, and the room's temperature soaring. "Don't stop." Elsa pleaded. She felt Anna insert a finger making her hips thrust forwards. " _Fuck Anna!"_ she practically screamed. She picked up the pace and Elsa raised her hips and back arched as she reached her climax " _ANNA!"_

Her body was still shaking as she felt Anna's arms being wrapped around her waist. "Wow, didn't know you were a screamer Elsa."

Elsa planted a kiss on Anna's cheek. "You weren't so quiet yourself."

Both girls giggled as they drifted towards sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: The next chapter will be the last and this will be the last A/N, so I'd like to thank everyone for reading, I still can't believe the positive response this has got! Sorry there wasn't much of a plot, but this was really just supposed to be a test at writing something that's funny (then it got a few too many favourites and reviews!). I guess this was more of a series of one shots? (New at this so still learning all the different terms).**

 **Keep a look out for Underground (shameless plug) that will be released very shortly (if not already). It's another short fluffy/funny story, but has a mini plot that should make it more interesting. (I may have got excited and already finished the first few chapters :P).**

 **Again, massive thanks for reading/reviewing etc. See you soon!**

 **Final chapter will be out next week.**


	6. Chapter 6: Epilogue

Elsa walked down the black tarmacked path. Neatly cut stones lined either side. Upon every stone was a plaque with writing. Elsa was looking for a certain two. She hadn't been here very often, not as often as she thought she should. It had been three years, and she could count the number of times she visited on one hand.

She knew they were near a big tree. But the problem was; there was multiple big trees. _I suppose ill start at the furthest one and work my way back._ Elsa set of walking, passing people leaving flowers, families hugging and people crying.

Elsa reached the tree and looked to the stones lying underneath. They were newer looking than the others, plaques still shinning. Elsa took in a deep breath, and placed the bunch of flowers she was holing in the pot between the two stones.

She stood for a while, water building up in her eyes, hands deep in her jacket pocket. It was the middle of summer, the sun was beaming down and the grass and tree leaves were a lovely shade of green. Elsa looked up to the clear sky and closed her eyes. The tears spilled over and ran down her cheeks. She took a deep shaky breath.

"Mama, Papa. I-I'm sorry for not visiting much….I-It's been hard. Since you-…died. I kind of fell into a pit, stopped going out. Lost friends, and the worst part was…I didn't care…. I-I knew you wouldn't want to see me that way, so I didn't visit…I'm sorry."

"I'm doing better now though. I've found someone. Someone who loves me. S-S-She…H-H-Her name is Anna, and I love her… I'm gay… I've known for a long time, but I was never brave enough to tell anyone. I regret that I couldn't say it to your faces. I think you would have supported me. I hope…I'm going to be proposing to her today. I want to spend the rest of my life with her…I-I'll bring her soon! So that you can meet. I know that you'll like her."

Elsa opened her eyes, still looking up to the sky. She blinked a few times as more tears fell. She looked back down to her parent's graves and softly smiled.

* * *

Later that afternoon Elsa took Anna out on a drive, they were going up to the lake that was up in the hills to the north of their apartment. Yes, their apartment. They had been living together for quite a while now. Anna practically moved in after a few weeks of them being exclusive. After sleeping over for a month straight, Elsa suggested moving in with her. There was no point in Anna paying for an apartment that she wasn't using.

Elsa pulled up, both girls got out of the car and walked hand in hand down the short path to the lake. The lake was quiet, the girls were the only people there. Not many knew about it, the road it was on didn't actually go anywhere. It dead ended a few miles further north.

The girls sat on the hill, looking towards the lake. It was like a mirror, reflecting the sky and the sun. Tall trees lined the sides, and in the background the tall snow covered North Mountain loomed over. Anna sighed and rested her head on the blonde's shoulder.

After a while Anna broke the pleasant silence, "This is so romantic Elsa."

The blonde hummed in response, partly due to not wanting to break the silence and also, she didn't want to give too much away. She had a vague idea of what to do and say, but she hadn't planned the whole thing. She wanted an air of spontaneity about it. Even if that meant stuttering over her words.

Elsa got up and led Anna over to the front of the water, the view was better somehow. The lake looked even bigger and the mountains taller. Elsa grabbed both of Anna's hands and pulled her round to face her.

"Anna, I've loved every second of the past year we've spent together. I love you, I love everything you do for me, you make me so happy Anna."

"Elsa?" Anna said.

"Anna I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be there with you at every moment."

Elsa let go of Anna's hands and bend down placing one knee on the ground, she fumbled shakily with her jacket pocket, pulling out the ring's box.

As she opened the box she said "A-Anna will you marry me."

Anna's hands shot up to her mouth as she gasped. "Oh Elsa." She breathed as she scooped up the blonde into a crushing hug. "Yes!" she shouted before planting a kiss onto the blonde's lips. The kiss lasted a few seconds before they parted, eyes closed resting their foreheads together.

Elsa slipped the ring onto Anna's finger it fitted perfectly, Anna held it up tilting her hand side to side, watching the diamond sparkle in the sun. "It's absolutely beautiful Elsa."

"I'm glad you like it, you have no idea how long it took to pick out."

"With you I can only imagine." Anna said, poking the blonde's side.

Elsa laughed, "C'mon I've got another surprise for you!"

* * *

As they walked through the door to their apartment, several party poppers went off, spraying confetti over their heads. "CONGRATULATIONS" the guests all said at once. It was Kristoff, Olaf and Anna's parents. Elsa had quickly texted Kristoff on the way back to the car from the lake, letting the party know that Anna said yes.

"Oh my god! This is amazing." Anna said.

"Come here you two." Anna's mom said, grabbing both girls and pulling them into a hug. "I'm so happy for you, both of you." She said tears apparent in her eyes.

"Don't cry mom, you're going to make me cry" Anna said.

The group took their time to congratulate the new couple, Anna showed of her ring waving it front of their faces, saying "Look how much Elsa loves me." Making the blonde roll her eyes.

The celebrations were interrupted with Anna receiving a call.

"Hello. Yes speaking. Yes. Yes…Erm…..Well I that does sound good. Yep….I'll have to think about it….Wow are we really? That's amazing!...I'll have to ask my grilfri-wait wife…no wife to be?...Yeah. Okay…Yeah I'll call you back sometime this week, thanks…Bye." Anna lifted the phone from her ear and hung up.

"Who was that?" The rest of the group said in unison.

"It was the main boss from Linked, you know the dating website." Anna said.

"Wait, how do they have your number?" Kristoff Asked. "Don't tell me their pulling some spy hacking bullshit?"

"Language young man." Anna's mother said. Making Kristoff look to his feet.

"Errm..well I possibly tweeted them a pic of the ring, and possibly saying that I've been proposed to from someone, and we met on their dating site. So I was basically saying thanks. But then they DM'd me wanting to get in contact. Didn't think they'd actually ring."

"So what did they say?" Elsa asked. She was curious about the part Anna where said she needed to discuss with her wife to be.

"Well we're the first couple they know about to have met on their site and have got engaged…So they want to interview us for an article on their website."

"That sounds fun." Anna's mom said, clapping her hand together.

"Yeah, they said they'd pay us for our time. All we have to do is answer a few questions, and they'd take a photo of us together….And here's the good bit…if we agree, seeing as were the first ones, they're offering to fully pay for the wedding as a good will gesture, well as long as they can run another article about it…What do you think."

Elsa's jaw hung open. _Pay for the wedding, that would be amazing, we could book the best places in town! Anna deserves the best of the best! This is really nice of them, I can handle some questions and a few photos on their site!_

Everyone was deep in thought when Anna spoke up "I think it's would be really good. Think of what we could do with the budget! We could hire fancy cars, AND think of the food!... O-Of course, you don't have to Elsa. If you don't want people to know we met on a dating site."

"Anna I couldn't care less where we met, I only care that we DID meet. I couldn't be happier that we met on a dating site! I would scream it at the top of my lungs to the whole world. I think we should do it, we could have an amazing wedding. And it will make online dating have less of a stigma…Now I'm even more exited to marry you!" Elsa said.

Anna grabbed her hand and squeezed. "Me too."


End file.
